


A Twist of Fate

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, BAMF Percy Jackson, Crossover, F/M, Percy Jackson & Roran Garrowson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Eragon Shadeslayer, Percy Jackson & Original Male Character(s), Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Roran Garrowson & Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira & Eragon Shadeslayer (Inheritance Cycle), Saphira/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Manipulation and Betrayal

#  **Manipulation and Betrayal**

**Third person point of view**

Two figures stood in the cabin area of camp half-blood while everyone else remained unaware of their actions since it was after curfew and the rest of the camp was fast asleep. The two figures were a demigod and their godly parent. The boy was trying to ask help from his minor god, father claiming that what he requested from his father would help them both.

The demigod knew that his father still wasn’t satisfied with how he was treated after the second Titan and Giant wars. while the Olympians may have allowed him to have a cabin at the Greek demigod camp and a temple at the Roman one he was still unsatisfied, what had irked him more than anything else was how his father and so many of the other deities who were children of the Primordials were considered “minor gods.”

that was the main reason why he had helped when the Titans attempted to defeat the Olympians but in the end, the Titans had lost leaving Morpheus and the other minor gods who sided with the Titans to wonder what might have been if the Titans had won. Morpheus secretly hoped that another deity might attempt to defeat the Olympians in hopes that someone might finally succeed. 

Despite this, he was unsure if his son’s plan was the best idea. while he wanted, the Olympians defeated he did not think that now was the best time to make a move against them. He thought it best to wait until he heard even the slightest rumours about a new enemy rising up against the gods, and finding the deity in order to promise his aid to them in exchange for the assurance that the “minor gods” would be treated properly. 

Despite all this, he guessed that his son’s plan would most likely be effective in at least one regard, if they went through with it the Olympians would most likely be left without their precious hero to help them, who knows, after what his son’s plan would cause Perseus Jackson might just turn against the gods for everything he will most likely go through if Morpheus and his son went through with the plan that they were currently discussing.

**Percy’s point of view**

What in Hades had happened? I thought as I sat in my cabin at camp wondering how my life had gone from decent to absolute hell. Just a few weeks ago, my life was pretty good, I had all my friends, Annabeth, I was happy. Now though I just couldn’t understand what had happened. My friends had suddenly started hating me for things I hadn’t even done.

I couldn’t even understand how they could even believe that I could do such things. The only people who still seemed to care about me were Nico, Thalia, and my mother. I wasn’t sure what the gods thought, Mr. D. hadn’t said anything but he has never been particularly fond of me anyway so I can’t really guess based on him. 

I sat there quietly wondering what had gone wrong. What had I done to deserve everything that had happened to me? I was still considering everything that had gone wrong when I was torn from my thoughts by Hermes appearing in front of me. I looked at him confused but he said, “you’re needed on Olympus we are discussing something that involves you.”

I was still confused but I didn’t argue since I didn’t know what the gods thought about me. Hermes transported us to Olympus we were in the throne room where Hermes returned to his throne and I was left standing in the center of the room. I bowed to the gods wondering what they had planned for me.

I wondered if they now hated me just like anyone else, or if they were smart enough to realize that I would never do the things that everyone accused me of. I found out the answer to my questions soon enough when Zeus waved his hand and I was instantly shackled. After that, he began speaking. He said, “Perseus Jackson we all witnessed you attempting to Summon Kronos, do you deny these accusations.”

I replied shocked and annoyed, “Yes, why would you ever think I would do such a thing, my fatal flaw is loyalty I’ve only ever fought for you I would never turn against you.” 

More than anything I was hurt I’d thought that most of the gods had come to realize that I would never betray them and that they could trust me. Now though it was clear that I had been wrong, they might have even been faking trusting me when they were secretly trying to decide what to do with me. 

As the meeting went on it became clear that they had decided to banish me but they didn’t tell me where they would send me they just made it clear that it was a place where they would sometimes send people who pissed them off somehow. In the end, Zeus created a portal and Ares, quite happily I might add, shoved me through it.

After the portal disappeared behind me I slumped to the ground contemplating how in the world my life could have gone so wrong. Before long though I stood up knowing that moping wasn’t going to do me any good it was clear that I was in a forest only gods know where and I would need to find water. 

Food wasn’t a problem, after the giant war I had insisted on Hestia and Hades getting Thrones and in order to repay me, both Hestia and Hades had insisted on giving me their blessings. They were two of the few gods who had argued against my banishment, Artemis and Apollo were the others.

After I took in my surroundings a bit more I soon realized that I must be in the foothills of a mountain range. As I looked around I spotted what must be a small town or village, as I watched I saw what had to be a group of villagers carrying lanterns or some other kind of light source, leave the village only to be met by another group of people.

I couldn’t tell much from my current vantage point so I had no clue of what was really going on. I could only assume that for a short time the two groups spoke. eventually, though they left. Either they had come to an agreement or they hadn’t and would need to attempt to discuss whatever they were talking about further. 

I eventually decided that I would stay put for that night. I didn’t have much so I would have to sleep on the ground, not that it would be the first time, I didn’t really need to light a fire, for starters it wasn’t that cold and appeared to be spring, secondly, I was the son of the sea god, and blessed by the goddess of the hearth so, in other words, I could handle cooler temperatures. 

Using one of my powers from Hestia I summoned a meal for myself. I laid down and as I tried to fall asleep on the rather uncomfortable ground my mind wandered back to everything that had happened to me. How had everything gone so wrong? One minute it seemed like my life was fine, the next I was banished to someplace I wasn’t even remotely familiar with. 

The next morning, I got up, summoned breakfast, and then started walking trying to make my way toward the small village. By going there, I might be able to get supplies and find out where in Hades I was. As I was making my way out of the mountains toward the village I paused briefly when I accidentally kicked something that was on the ground. I looked down and was surprised to see an abandoned bow and a quiver with a few arrows left in it. 

I had never been very good at archery but it would probably be best if I try to learn, after all the gods had taken riptide from me just before I was shoved through the portal. Since I didn’t have the slightest clue what I might encounter here it would probably best if I have some kind of weapon to use in case I run into danger. Especially since knowing my luck, I would probably run into danger of some kind. 

As I continued to walk toward the village I once again stopped suddenly when I saw a man ahead of me brushing a horse. I couldn’t help but think that was odd. What was he doing in the mountains I wondered to myself, was he from the village? Maybe he could help me. 

Since he was still quite a distance away night came before I reached him. I stopped to rest for the night wondering what was in store for me here wherever I was. I woke suddenly in the early morning. I hadn’t been dreaming and at first, I wasn’t sure what had woken me, I figured it out quickly though as the smell of smoke reached my nostrils. I quickly backtracked trying to escape the smoke. Eventually, I turned trying to figure out where the fire was. 


	2. Questions and Answers

**Percy’s Point of view**

As I was trying to escape the cloud of smoke I quickly realized that backtracking wasn’t getting me anywhere since the smoke seemed to be ascending with me. I changed directions trying to find somewhere in the mountains that was clear of smoke. When I finally reached a ledge that was clear of smoke I breathed heavily to get fresh air into my lungs.

I silently cursed myself when I stepped on a twig making it snap loudly. Only moments after that I was face to face with the man I’d noticed earlier. I would have been okay with that, but what wasn’t so good was the fact that held a bow notched and aiming right at me. I raised my hands in what could be described as either an attempt to show him that I meant him no harm or a weak attempt at protecting myself in case he decided to release that arrow. 

” Did the Empire send you here?” the guy asked, I could hear the anger in his voice when he asked me that, but I guessed that it wasn’t directed at me but at the empire, whatever that was. 

“No,” I replied hoping he would believe me. Since I didn’t know who or what the empire was I could only guess at why he had asked me that, clearly the empire had done something to make him angry at them but I had no clue what. 

“Give me your word,” the guy said clearly still suspicious.

I contemplated swearing on the River Styx, but I quickly thought better of it when I considered the fact that the people in this place might not know about the gods and everything else mythological. Instead, I said, “I give you my word that the empire didn’t send me here, for that matter I don’t even know what the empire is.”

The guy slowly lowered his bow surprise and confusion crossing his face. 

” If the empire didn’t send you then what are you doing here?” he asked, his confusion clear in his voice and on his face.

I knew I couldn’t tell this guy the whole truth, not yet at least, maybe later if this turns out alright and he trusts me I might tell him the truth but right now isn’t the time. I felt as though someone was helping me by giving me some information and a cover story that might be believable. I was kind of apprehensive about that at first since it kind of reminded me of when the Eildon possessed me but I knew this didn’t feel quite the same. Using the story, I had gotten from whoever was helping me I replied, “My family has lived in these mountains for many years, I am the last and I have chosen to leave the mountains behind in hopes of a fresh start,” 

” You lived in the Spine?” the guy asked giving me an odd look.

I nodded before saying, “Yes, for several generations my family has lived in the mountains, however, I am the last, and I have chosen to leave the mountains behind in hopes of finding a new life,”

I continued giving the story that whoever was in my head was giving me. Partially because I couldn’t come up with anything better, and I was pretty sure that whatever, or whoever was helping me didn’t seem threatening, it just seemed like it was trying to help me by giving me a story that would convince the guy to trust me and giving me more information about this place that I had been banished to. Now I knew that the country was called Alegasia, but I hadn’t yet learned much else. 

The guy was silent for a moment, probably trying to decide whether to trust me or not. I wondered what was on fire, but I didn’t want to risk turning my back on this guy in order to look around. Instead, I decided to get a better look at him. He appeared to be around my age, maybe a year or two older, he had brown hair and gray eyes. He seemed to be of average height and was rather muscular, by muscular I mean that his muscles were quite obvious like many of the Hephaestus and Ares kids at camp.

I was pretty sure he wasn’t someone I wanted to piss off, so I waited, fidgeting slightly due to my ADHD until he seemed to make a decision. He asked, “Where were you headed then if you aren’t from the empire?”

I replied, pointing toward the town that wasn’t too far away, “That town, I thought that even if I couldn’t find a new start there, I could at least get supplies to continue my travels elsewhere,”

I was still getting those prompts from whoever was helping me and that made me slightly uneasy, but I saw no better option than to use the story I was given so I used it making things quite a bit easier for me, “What’s your name,” The guy asked. For whatever reason, I felt like I should tell the complete truth, so I said, “Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Percy rather than Perseus,”

“What’s yours?” I asked thinking that if the guy really did trust me he would give me that information. I also wondered why the guy was in the mountains in the first place after all we were the only two people there as far as I could tell so it certainly didn’t seem like a popular place to be. The guy replied after seeming to hesitate for a bit, “Roran Garrowsson,”

After that Roran’s gaze shifted away from me as something else caught his eye. He’d spotted the source of the smoke and to me he looked extremely worried, He was looking at a large barn that was obviously on fire, I wanted to help put it out, but I didn’t know if I could get there before I would pass out from smoke inhalation, and even if I did I didn’t want to reveal my powers to these people yet since I didn’t really know them, or how they would react to learning about my abilities. It dawned on me that the smoke might not affect me as much due to Hestia’s blessing, regardless I didn’t want to make Roran or any of the townspeople suspicious of me, so I knew I had to stay put.

I saw no other option but to stay and watch as the barn burned. before long the fire started to spread to some of the nearby houses which made it even harder for me to stand back and do nothing but eventually the flames were either extinguished by the townspeople or burned out on their own. Once we knew the fire was out Roran and I went back to where we had been camped before the fire started. I thought I might try and talk to Roran more to see if he might be able to help me out somehow. Before I did that though I decided I should try and get more sleep, after all, I’d been awake most of the night due to the fire and Roran. As I was trying to fall asleep I was pretty sure that Roran had the same Idea at his campsite, I decided I would try to talk to him again once we were both awake. I didn’t know why he was out there in the mountains, but I got the feeling I could trust him as long as he came to the same conclusion about me. 

I came to the conclusion that whoever had been helping me when I was talking to Roran must have been a god or goddess since I realized they had done more than just giving me a story and some information. I wasn’t sure how I hadn’t realized it earlier, but they must have changed my clothes, considering the powers they probably have they might have just changed the clothes I’d been wearing into the clothes I was wearing now without actually undressing me but still it left me feeling rather uncomfortable. Especially since I was pretty sure that even my underwear was different.

Whoever it was must have done it before I ran into Roran, otherwise, he probably would have asked questions about my strange clothing since I knew that his clothes as well as the ones I was wearing looked a lot more old-fashioned than the ones I’d been wearing before. Truthfully practically everything about this place seemed old fashioned. 

For instance, the road was dirt rather than asphalt, and the way the houses were built also looked old fashioned. Clearly, this place, Alegasia, hadn’t advanced much. I made a mental note that if Roran did trust me and I eventually told him the truth about myself I wouldn’t say too much about all the luxuries available back home. 

I also knew that once I found out who had been trying to help me I would have something to say to them about changing my clothes. Before too long I dozed off again, I knew I needed to be rested since I really didn’t know what might happen here since I still didn’t know much about this place. Hopefully, I would have some good luck for once but I kind of doubted it. 

It was kind of a relief to realize that I hadn’t had any demigod dreams since I got here but I wasn’t going to get my hopes up about them being gone for good.


	3. A New Friend

**Percy's Point of view**

Once I got up in the morning I decided it would be a good idea to try and practice with the bow I'd found. I guessed that I would need a weapon considering that I'd already come across Roran and I would probably come across more people soon enough, especially since I was planning on going to the nearby village to get supplies and possible advice on what I should do now.

I picked up the bow, strung it, and aimed for a nearby tree. I obviously wasn't expecting to hit it on the first try since I've never been very good at archery but until I can maybe get some other weapon I'm stuck with the bow for now. Regardless of my doubts I pulled back the string and double-checked my aim before letting the arrow fly. As I'd suspected I missed, but I supposed I would just have to keep trying since I didn't have any other weapons to use.

I practiced for a while trying to remember everything Chiron had told me during my training at camp. As you might expect I wasn't really making progress since I just continued to miss the tree that was my target. Just when I was going to call it quits for now I heard someone say that I was holding the bow wrong and suggested how to do it properly.

My best guess was that it was Roran and that he must have decided to trust me since I doubted he would be giving me pointers otherwise. I did what he suggested and tried again, once again I failed to hit the tree, but my shot did come closer that time. Roran asked, "Shouldn't you already know how to use a bow if you've been living in the spine,"

I could see his point and quickly came up with an explanation that wasn't a complete lie. I turned to face him and replied, "My family tried to teach me but for whatever reason, I just couldn't get it. I haven't been on my own for very long and I'm still trying, but I'm not making much progress. I've mainly been living off other food like plants or fish," The first part of my excuse wasn't a complete lie since Chiron was like a second father to me before everyone turned on me and some of the Apollo kids had also tried to help me but no matter what I just hadn't been able to learn how to use a bow and arrows. It was also true that I hadn't been on my own for very long since I'd only been sent to Alegasia the day before. Obviously, the part about me relying on plants or fish for food wasn't true because I would never eat fish since I could talk to them due to my dad being Poseidon.

Maybe I would tell Roran more of the truth eventually once I get to know him better but for now I'll tell him what I can and lie when I have to. I wanted to know more about Roran including why he was in the mountains in the first place. I also thought that maybe since I seemed to have earned his trust he might tell me, but I wasn't sure.

Regardless he seemed to accept my excuse and I decided to ask him a question. I asked, "Why are you out here in the mountains? Most people don't come out here,"

I'd guessed that people usually avoid the mountains since there weren't any other people there, and how Roran had reacted when I told him the story I'd been given about why I was there. After I asked him why he was there he seemed to hesitate before finally admitting that he was from the village which he said was called Carvahall and that he was hiding since the king had sent soldiers as well as two creatures known as the Razac to capture him.

That was why he'd asked if the Empire had sent me. He explained that he hadn't committed any crimes and he thought it might have something to do with his cousin who had left the village a year earlier. He also admitted that he was thinking about returning since one person had already been killed by the soldiers and more had probably been hurt if not killed by the fire.

After that, we continued to talk and told each other a bit more about ourselves although I did have to lie occasionally when he asked questions about my past since I kind of doubted he would believe the truth even if I told him. Thankfully I think he realized that I didn't like talking about my past so he changed the subject. Since we seemed to be getting along, I asked him if he'd help me out more with Archery, we had nothing better to do since it was clear now that I should have some kind of weapon when I head to Carvahall, and he wasn't sure yet whether he was going to go back there or wait a little longer.

Roran told me that someone would probably come sooner or later to tell him news about what had been going on in Carvahall so when someone came walking toward us later that day I wasn't too concerned. The only thing that was kind of concerning was that I could see that the guy had a grim expression, so I wondered if something else had happened besides the fire.

The guy looked confused when he saw me so when he got to us Roran introduced us and explained how he and I had met. When he heard the story I'd told Roran to hide my past the guy, whose name was Albriech, was shocked but then again I now understood that most people stay out of the mountains, they certainly don't go to live in them. Despite that Albriech seemed to trust Roran's judgment and finally started to say what he'd come to tell Roran.

The first thing he said was, "Come with me,"

After he said that Roran tensed and asked, "Why?" Have they decided to give me up?

Albriech replied, "Because it was the soldiers who started the fire. Morn banned them from the Seven Sheaves, but they still got drunk on their own beer. One of them dropped a torch against the hay barn on his way to bed."

"Was anyone hurt?" 

"A few burns. Gertrude was able to handle them. We tried to negotiate with the Ra'zac. They spat on our requests that the Empire replace our losses and the guilty face justice. They even refused to confine the soldiers to the tents."

"So why should I return?" Asked Roran.

Albriech chuckled hollowly. "For hammer and tongs. We need your help to . . . remove the Ra'zac."

"You would do that for me?" Roran said, sounding surprised.

Albriech answered, "We're not risking ourselves for your sake alone. This concerns the entire village now. At least come talk to Father and the others and hear their thoughts . . . I'd think you would be glad to get out of these cursed mountains."

I could tell that Roran was considering Albriech's plan, so I started to think about what I was going to do next. Roran, and Now Albriech were the only people I knew in Alegasia so I thought that if Roran decided to return to Carvahall I might go with them. When it came to Roran's situation I sided with him since it seemed like he hadn't done anything to deserve what was happening to him, and the other villagers didn't deserve it any more than he did.

It also seemed like most of the villagers probably didn't have much experience with weapons since it sounded like they were either farmers or worked in some kind of trade. Due to that, I thought they could probably use my help since I'd been training with various weapons since I was twelve and the only one I hadn't really been able to get the hang of was archery. Even though I honestly would have preferred to not get involved in more battles I couldn't just sit back and do nothing when people might die. Sure, I barely knew these people but that didn't stop me from wanting to help them.

Roran eventually decided to return to Carvahall with Albriech and by then I'd also made my decision. I told them, "I'll help you, I'm sure you could still use some more fighters, and although I'm not a very good archer I'm better with the sword and spear,"

I knew I might come to regret my decision, but like I already said I couldn't just sit back and do nothing when I would probably be able to help. Both Roran and Albriech seemed stunned by my offering help, they might have also been slightly suspicious. Due to that, I said, "Don't you think if I was here to capture you I would have tried to do it already,"

They had to admit that I had a point, so they dropped their suspicions for the moment and started to tell me about some of the other villagers and where exactly we'd be going. After that Roran fetched the mare that I'd seen him brushing the day before. He tied his bags to the saddle, then we both followed Albriech toward the valley floor. As we got closer to Carvahall we had to use trees and brush for cover. Slipping behind a rain barrel, Albriech checked to see if the streets were clear, then signalled to Roran and me. Together we crept from shadow to shade, constantly on guard for the Empire's servants.

Once we finally reached Horst's forge, Albriech opened one of the double doors just far enough for Roran and the mare to quietly enter. I was told to wait until after they had told the other villagers about me since they thought that some of them might not be as quick to trust me as they had. I guess I could understand why since I was a complete stranger and I doubted my story about living in the spine would sit well with some of them either.

Despite that Albriech and Roran thought they would be able to convince them to accept my help despite that since they would probably need any help they could get. The only thing that bothered me slightly was that I was used to fighting monsters or gods, not other people. Any time I'd fought demigods who had turned on us I would do my best to avoid killing them and instead just injure them, so they could no longer fight, or I would knock them out.

Despite all that I had a bad feeling that I would end up having to kill while I'm here even if I was just defending myself. I did my best to shove those thoughts aside since I knew that either Roran or Albriech would probably come looking for me soon, so I could meet the other villagers. I hadn't fully realized what I'd gotten myself into by agreeing to Help Roran, but even if I hadn't agreed to help him I probably would have had to fight eventually since Alegasia would soon be in the middle of a war. Well, that and the fact that I seem to have terrible luck. I wasn't sure what it was, but the fates just seem to hate me for some reason, and half the time my life is like a living Tartarus. I would prefer it if they would just give me a break for once, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.


	4. Meeting The Villagers

**Roran’s point of view**

As I entered Horst’s forge I could see that he was there, along with Delwin, Gedric, and then Loring. The rest of the group also included Baldor, Loring’s three sons, Parr, and Quimby’s boy, Nolfavrell, who was only thirteen.

They all turned to look as I entered the assembly. Horst said, “Ah,

you made it. You escaped misfortune while in the Spine?”

“I was lucky.” 

“Then we can proceed.”

“With what, exactly?” I asked as I hitched the mare to an anvil.

Loring answered. the shoemaker’s parchment face was a mass of contorting

lines and grooves. “We have attempted to reason with these Ra’zac... these

invaders.” He stopped, his thin frame racked with an unpleasant, metallic

wheeze deep in his chest. “They have refused reason. They have endangered

us all with no sign of remorse or contrition.” He made a noise in

his throat, then said with pronounced deliberation, “They... must... go.

Such creatures—” 

“No,” I said, “Not creatures. Desecrators.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Delwin picked up the

thread of conversation: “The point is, everyone’s life is at stake. If that fire

had spread any farther, dozens of people would have been killed and

those who escaped would have lost everything they own. As a result,

we’ve agreed to drive the Ra’zac away from Carvahall. Will you join us?”

I hesitated, “What if they return or send for reinforcements? We

can’t defeat the entire Empire.”

“No,” said Horst, grave and solemn, “but neither can we stand silent and

allow the soldiers to kill us and to destroy our property. A man can endure

only so much abuse before he must strike back.”

Loring laughed, throwing back his head so the flame gilded the stumps

of his teeth. “First we fortify,” he whispered with glee, “then we fight.

We’ll make them regret they ever clapped their festering eyes on Carvahall!

Ha ha!”

I was going to agree to their plan, but there was one more thing I had to say before we start to put it into action. I knew I needed to tell everyone about Percy and how he had offered to help us. Due to that, I would need to convince everyone that they could trust him even though they hadn’t even met him yet.

After I met him I had eventually decided to trust him even though I thought he seemed slightly odd. As I talked to him more, I noticed that he used words or phrases that I was unfamiliar with. I was usually able to realize what he meant, but I was slightly confused about why his speech would be different than mine. We clearly spoke the same language, so I couldn’t help but wonder about his strange way of speaking. I decided to ask him about that later since right now I needed to tell the other villagers about him. 

I said, “I agree with your plan, however, there is something else you need to know,”

I explained how I had met Percy the night before and it had seemed like he knew almost nothing about the empire. I also told them that he claimed to have lived in the spine for many years. As I told them all that I could tell that his story about living in the spine didn’t sit well with some of them, and I didn't like it either but from what I’d seen of Percy so far, he seemed normal enough and I just felt like I could trust him. Now I knew that meant I would have to convince Horst and the others to trust him as well and I knew that wouldn’t be an easy task. 

After I told them more about Percy and said that he was willing to help us they eventually decided to agree to meet him. Since Percy was waiting outside until we were ready for him I left the forge long enough to tell him to join us. After I re-entered the forge with Percy the other villagers looked at him and then immediately began questioning him themselves. After they asked many questions it seemed like they had decided to trust him even though his story about living in the spine clearly made them hesitate.

I really couldn’t blame them for that, after all, his story surprised me as well and I had been skeptical at first because most people avoid the Spine at all costs, yet Percy claimed to have lived there his entire life. My cousin Eragon had been one of the few who didn’t. thinking about Eragon made my mixed emotions about him resurface. We had been as close as brothers, but he just left with Brom after my father had been killed by the Ra’zac, he didn’t even stay for his funeral. 

I still sometimes wonder why he left but none of the ideas I came up with made much sense. 

After I agreed to their plan, Horst began distributing shovels, pitchforks, flails—anything that could be used to beat the soldiers and the Ra’zac away. 

I hefted a pick, then set it aside. Though I had never cared for Brom’s stories, one of them, the “Song of Gerand,” resonated with me whenever I heard it. It told of Gerand, the greatest warrior of his time, who relinquished his sword for a wife and farm. He found no peace, however, as a jealous lord initiated a blood feud against Gerand’s family, which forced Gerand to kill once more. Yet he did not fight with his blade, but with a simple hammer. 

Going to the wall, I removed a medium-sized hammer with a long handle and a rounded blade on one side of the head. I tossed it from hand to hand, then went to Horst and asked, “May I have this?” 

Horst eyed the tool and said, “Use it wisely.”

Then he said to the rest of the group, “Listen. We want to scare, not kill. Break a few bones if you want, but don’t get carried away. And whatever you do, don’t stand and fight. No matter how brave or heroic you feel, remember that they are trained soldiers.” 

As everyone was choosing something to use as a weapon I could see Percy frowning at the tools and other items that most of us would be using as weapons, although I wasn’t sure if they were the only reason for his displeasure. 

**Percy’s point of view**

After Horst and the other villagers at the meeting seemed to accept me they prepared to attack the Ra’zac and their soldiers. I couldn’t help but frown when I saw what they would be using as weapons. It was clear that none of them were actually trained, like Roran some of them might know how to use a bow and Arrows but for some reason, they wouldn’t be using them. another thing I didn’t like was how they would be letting a thirteen-year-old participate in this fight. I almost said something about that, but I thought better of it. I doubted that anyone, except maybe Roran and Albriech would listen to me considering that I’d only just met them, and I was almost certain that most of them were still kind of suspicious of me since most of them didn’t want me to help them attack the camp. Roran was the only one who seemed to fully trust me, and honestly, I wasn’t completely sure he did. I also wasn’t so sure that their plan would work. While I’m no child of Athena I thought that if the empire was as bad as the villagers made it sound I didn’t figure that the soldiers and Ra’zac would give up on their job just because of one attack from a bunch of untrained villagers. Despite this, something stopped me from speaking up. Maybe it was the fact that I didn’t think they’d listen, but there might have been more to it than that.

When everyone was equipped, Roran and the other villagers left the forge and wound their way through Carvahall to the edge of the Ra’zac’s camp. I had followed them just to make sure that no-one would end up dying. The soldiers had already gone to bed, except for four sentries who patrolled the perimeter of the gray tents. two horses were picketed by a smouldering fire. 

I watched from a distance as Horst quietly issued orders, sending Albriech and Delwin to ambush two of the sentries, and Parr and Roran to ambush the other two. 

The villagers hid and waited for Horst’s signal. Wait. 

Wait. 

With a roar, Horst burst from hiding, leading the charge into the tents, Roran darted forward and swung his hammer, catching a sentry on the shoulder with a crunch. I involuntarily winced in sympathy, that had to hurt. Sure, I’d been through worse, but I really didn’t want to think about that.

The sentry howled and dropped his weapon. He staggered as Roran struck his ribs and back. Roran raised the hammer again and the man retreated, screaming for help. 

I continued to watch as Roran chased after him, shouting incoherently. He knocked in the side of a wool tent, trampling whatever was inside, then smashed the top of a helmet he saw emerging from another tent. The metal rang like a bell. 

I noticed that a soldier had managed to unsheathe his sword and was about to attack Nolfavrell. I would have preferred it if the teen wasn’t part of this at all, but I hadn’t had any say in the matter so I certainly wasn’t going to let him get killed, especially since the other villagers hadn’t noticed because they were facing other soldiers. 

I guess you’re probably wondering what I had for a weapon, I just had the bow and arrows that I’d found after I first arrived here. I had improved a bit after Roran helped me, so I hoped I would actually be able to hit my target for once. I already had the bow in my hands with an arrow already on the string so when I saw the soldier about to attack, all I had to do was aim my bow and let the arrow fly. I knew that even if I missed it might still distract the soldier, so it might not be a complete failure. I wasn’t sure if it was luck, improvement, or maybe that deity that had been helping me since I’d gotten here, but somehow my arrow hit its target. Distracted by the pain caused by the arrow the soldier dropped his sword. While the man was momentarily distracted, Nofavrell moved to attack him. I began to move toward them just in case the soldier managed to ignore his pain and get the upper hand again. What I wasn’t expecting was for Nolfavrell to eventually kill him not long after he managed to pick his sword back up. Although I’d tried I hadn’t gotten over to them fast enough to stop him. I knew the villagers hadn’t wanted to kill the soldiers, and I suspected the teen would regret what he’d done.

I noticed when the Ra’zac eventually scrambled free of their tent with terrible screeches, swords in hand. I was going to help but Before they could attack, Baldor untethered the horses and sent them galloping toward the two scarecrow-like figures. The Ra’zac separated, then regrouped, only to be swept away as the soldiers’ morale broke and they ran. 

Since I didn’t have to help further I went over to Nolfavrell. He clearly realized what he’d done since I could tell he was extremely upset, yet for some reason that I wasn’t sure of, he continued to repeatedly stab the clearly already dead soldier in the chest. Once I got to him I tried to calm him down and get him away from the soldier he’d killed but as I was doing that I noticed Roran, Albriech, and another man, I was pretty sure his name was Gedric, coming toward us.

Gedric and Albriech pulled Nolfavrell away from the corpse since I hadn’t managed to do it yet. I also noticed when Gedric looked at me with what I guessed was probably annoyance and suspicion. 

“He shouldn’t have come,” said Roran. 

When he said that I couldn’t help but think, no Styx, I would have said that before the attack if I thought they would’ve actually listened. 

Horst shrugged. “It was his right.” 

Before anything more could be said on the subject, Gedric spoke while glaring at me, “Why are you here, we said we didn’t need your help!”

Nolfavrell who, although still upset from what had happened, had apparently calmed down enough to defend me, I was surprised when he responded to Gedric saying, “He saved my life, if he hadn’t shot that soldier with an arrow I would most likely be dead right now,”

Roran gave me a confused look obviously aware that I wasn’t exactly a great shot with a bow. In response, I just shrugged, not quite sure how I’d managed the shot either. The other villagers were obviously surprised by what Nolfavrell had said and no one else complained about me being there.

Roran spoke again, “killing one of the Ra’zac’s men will only make it harder to rid ourselves of the desecrators.“ We should barricade the road and between the houses so they won’t catch us by surprise.” 

I saw that most of the men who’d participated in the fight were unharmed, but one man, I think his name was Delwin, had a long cut on his forearm, which he bandaged with a strip torn from his ruined shirt. 

With a few shouts, Horst organized their group. He dispatched Albriech and Baldor to retrieve a wagon from the forge and had Loring’s sons and Parr scour Carvahall for items that could be used to secure the village. 

Even as he spoke, people congregated on the edge of the field, staring at what was left of the Ra’zac’s camp and the dead soldier. “What happened?” one man asked. 

Loring scuttled forward and stared him in the eye. “What happened? I’ll tell you what happened. We routed the dung-beardlings... caught them with their boots off and whipped them like dogs!” 

“I am glad.” The strong voice came from an auburn-haired woman who clasped Nolfavrell against her chest, ignoring the blood smeared across his face. “They deserve to die like cowards for my husband’s death.” 

The villagers murmured in agreement, but then another man spoke: “Have you gone mad, Horst? Even if you frightened off the Ra’zac and their soldiers, Galbatorix will just send more men. The Empire will never give up until they get Roran.” 

“We should hand him over,” snarled another man, who I later learned was called Sloan. 

Horst raised his hands. “I agree; no one is worth more than all of Carvahall. But if we surrender Roran, do you really think Galbatorix will let us escape punishment for our resistance? In his eyes, we’re no better than the Varden.” 

“Then why did you attack?” demanded one of the men from earlier. “Who gave you the authority to make this decision? You’ve doomed us all!” 

This time the woman answered. “Would you let them kill your wife?” She pressed her hands on either side of her son’s face, then showed the man her bloody palms, like an accusation. “Would you let them burn us?... Where is your manhood, loam breaker?” 

He lowered his gaze, unable to face her stark expression. 

“They burned my farm,” said Roran, “devoured Quimby, and nearly destroyed Carvahall. Such crimes cannot go unpunished. Are we frightened rabbits to cower down and accept our fate? No! We have a right to defend ourselves.” He stopped as Albriech and Baldor trudged up the street, dragging the wagon. “We can debate later. Now we have to prepare. Who will help us?” 

Forty or more men volunteered, and once again I offered to help but that was when the villagers who I hadn’t met yet finally noticed me.


	5. Protecting Carvahall

**Percy's POV**

Once the other villagers realized I was there they quickly changed the subject from how to protect Carvahall, to who I was and what I was doing there as Thane asked that exact question. Roran spoke up next explaining how we'd met. Although he was still clearly upset Nolfavrell also piped up explaining how I'd saved him from the soldier.

That story seemed to ease some of their suspicions but I don't think they were completely convinced. For that matter, Sloan didn't look to have changed his mind at all and still looked extremely suspicious of me. When the other villagers agreed to give me a chance and let me help he clearly looked annoyed that his opinion had been overruled in favour of Roran's. I wasn't sure what his problem was, hopefully, he would come around eventually, but I had a feeling he wouldn't.

Once they'd accepted me we started to work on fortifying Carvahall. We all did everything the villagers could think of, even though I wasn't sure how well those things would actually work. Some of those things were: nailing fence slats between houses, piling barrels full of rocks for makeshift walls, and dragging logs across the main road, which we blocked with two wagons tipped on their sides.

I wasn't sure if that would be good enough to keep the Ra'zac and soldiers out, but I wasn't sure what else we could do and even if I did have a better idea I doubted the villagers trusted me enough to listen to me. As much as I didn't want to have to lead again, I also didn't want the villagers to get killed.

Later as we were working I eventually heard Parr shout, "Ra'zac!"

I barely heard him since I was helping someone else, but I hurried to help Parr and Roran as the Ra'zac attacked. I saw as Roran was flung against a wall although I didn't really understand how it had happened. I was concerned for Roran but I had to focus on protecting myself and some of the villagers as the Ra'zac raced into Carvahall through the burning gap in the wagons.

The Ra'zac eventually reined in their steeds, blades flashing as they hacked at the people strewn around them. I quickly moved aside to avoid a sword swipe from them that probably would have killed me otherwise. Although I tried to shove some of the villagers out of the way I was unable to save everyone. Technically I could shadow travel due to Hades' blessing but I didn't have much experience with it so who knows where I'd end up if I tried to use it now. Nico had tried to help me out with the abilities Hades had given me, but we hadn't been able to work on them a lot since he spent a lot of time away from camp.

As the Ra'zac continued their attack I saw two men die before I could do anything to help them. I considered using one of my powers from Hestia, but I wasn't sure if I could use it without possibly hurting some of the villagers along with the Ra'zac. After that thought went through my head, Horst and Loring reached the Ra'zac and began pressing them back with pitchforks.

Before the villagers could rally, soldiers poured through the breach, killing mercilessly in the darkness. I felt horrible that I was too far away to do anything until one of the soldiers eventually reached me. unfortunately, all I had for a weapon was the bow I'd found and that wasn't really helpful right now considering that the soldier was too close for it to be of any use.

I ducked to avoid his sword which would have decapitated me otherwise. Once I was back at my full height I realized that my life was more important than my secrecy so if my powers were the only option left to me I had to use them. I did the first thing that came to mind even though I might have to tell the villagers most of the truth about me.

Although the soldiers were quite well protected by their armour they weren't protected well enough. There was a well not too far away from me, so I used my powers to call up some water from it. I knew at least some of the other villagers would see what I was doing but I didn't have any other options, it was basically, use my powers or get skewered, and I didn't have any interest in becoming a Percy kabob. The water I'd called to me smacked into the soldier full force, it wasn't a lot of water, but it was enough to knock him off his feet. While he was down I stole his sword. It didn't feel right in my hand, but it was better than my previous predicament. After I got it I smacked him in the head with the hilt of it when I saw he was trying to get up again. Hopefully, he would stay down long enough for me to help the villagers more. I really didn't want to have to kill the soldiers, but if they don't give me any other option I will do what I have to. Before I started walking away from the soldier though, I stole the sword's sheath as well.

I knew the soldiers had to be stopped, or many villagers would be killed, or in the least, they would be hurt and Carvahall would probably be taken. I came face to face with another soldier but this time I actually had a useful weapon other than my powers. He attacked me and our swords met between us as I blocked a strike that had been aimed for my chest. Although I didn't really want to kill him I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I gave him the chance.

The other soldier's sword didn't really feel right in my hand, but I would have to put up with it since I needed something to defend myself because I didn't have riptide anymore and a bow and arrows aren't much use when an enemy isn't far away. We continued to fight, but it didn't last that long since he wasn't that great of a swordsman. I guess the king assumed the villagers wouldn't have a trained swordsman helping them.

As I was fighting the soldier I heard Roran shout, "To me! Defend your homes! To me!"

After I defeated the soldier I went to answer his call, hoping to avoid anyone else getting hurt. It seemed Baldor and Albriech had answered his call first. After I joined them, Loring's sons joined us, and so did several others. From the side streets, women and children pelted the soldiers with rocks. "Stay together," ordered Roran, standing his ground. "There are more of us."

After the attack earlier, and now this fight as well I couldn't help but notice how Roran seemed to have become the leader of the village and that he seemed good at it. I wasn't complaining I certainly didn't want to have to lead again. I'd had enough of leading at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Regardless I would do everything I could to help Roran and the Villagers, but I knew it would most likely be even more difficult to get them to fully trust me since I was certain that some of them had probably seen me using my powers earlier. They just couldn't confront me yet since they had a bigger problem at the moment.

The soldiers halted when the line of villagers before them continued to thicken. Although I couldn't tell from my position, I later found out that more than a hundred men had joined us by now as we moved forward.

"Attack, you foolsss," screamed a Ra'zac, dodging Loring's pitchfork.

I noticed as a single arrow whizzed toward Roran. He caught it on his shield and laughed. The Ra'zac were level with the soldiers now, hissing with frustration. They glared at us from under their dark cowls. Suddenly I felt myself become kind of tired, and for a moment I was frozen to the spot, but I fought the feeling before I managed to snap out of it. I wasn't sure why I'd suddenly felt tired, but I didn't worry about it and struck at the soldier in front of me.

Then from farther in Carvahall, we heard a raw shout from Birgit. A second later, a rock hurtled over Roran's head and bored toward the lead Ra'zac, who twitched with supernatural speed to avoid the missile. The distraction, slight though it was, seemed to free Roran from whatever had happened to us. I assumed it hadn't affected me like it did him because I'm a demigod, but I still didn't really understand what had happened.

After Roran was freed from what had just happened he threw his hammer at one of the Ra'zac and it hit its shield causing a large dent. That and Birgit's earlier attack seemed to make the rest of the villagers snap out of it. The Ra'zac clicked rapidly to each other as the villagers roared and marched forward, then the Ra'zac yanked on their reins, wheeling around.

"Retreat," they growled, riding past the soldiers. The crimson-clad warriors sullenly backed out of Carvahall, stabbing at anyone who came too close. Only when they were a good distance from the burning wagons did they dare turn their backs.

Roran sighed and retrieved his hammer, not long after the fight ended we found out that the explosion earlier had killed Parr. Seven other men had died. Already wives and mothers were wailing from grief.

"Everyone, come!" called Baldor.

I went to the middle of the road, where Baldor stood. That's when I noticed a Ra'zac sitting beetle-like on a horse only twenty yards away. The creature crooked a finger at Roran and said, "You... you sssmell like your cousin. We never forget a sssmell."

"What do you want?" Roran shouted. "Why are you here?"

The Ra'zac chuckled in a horrible, insectile way. "We want...information." It glanced over its shoulder, where its companions had disappeared, then cried, "Release Roran and you ssshall be sold as ssslaves. Protect him, and we will eat you all. We ssshall have your answer when next we come. Be sssure it is the right one."

Well, we were basically screwed, both options sounded horrible. Somehow we would have to try and avoid both those situations. After that, the healer, who I learned was named Gertrude, began tending to the wounded.

That was when the remaining villagers decided to confront me about my powers.

"How did you control the water? Were you using magic?" one of them asked. He was clearly suspicious of me despite the fact that I had been helping fight the soldiers and Ra'zac only minutes earlier. I guess I couldn't blame him since I had never revealed my powers to them until now, so they clearly didn't know how I'd done it. I supposed that if I was in their position I might be doing the same thing.


	6. Revelations

**Percy's point of view**

After the villagers questioned me about how I'd used my powers I decided to tell them at least part of the truth. Sure, I didn't technically know them well yet, but I wanted them to let me help them since I had the feeling they would need me. I understood what they meant by magic since minutes before they confronted me the deity who was helping me had given me some information about how magic worked in Alegasia and that most people didn't really trust magic users.

I replied, "It wasn't magic, or at least not the kind that you're thinking of. I was born with the ability to control water, but I wasn't aware of it until I was twelve when I finally learned how to use it. Before you can understand how I have that ability you will need to know more about my past. I lied when I told you all that I lived in the spine, the truth is I'm not from there, or anywhere else in Alegasia for that matter. I was banished here by my family after they accused me of a crime I didn't commit,"

The villagers seemed to have different reactions to what I was telling them but most of them seemed to be either shock or disbelief. I got the feeling that by the time I told them everything I was planning to they would most likely believe me despite how crazy my story would sound to them.

The next thing I did was ask them if they had a religion they believed in. It turned that they didn't or not one that included gods anyway. After that, I continued explaining my own story. I could tell that they all found my story hard to believe, but I think they all came to the conclusion that it would be nearly impossible to come up with that elaborate of a story to lie.

I don't think that was all that convinced them though because although I usually try not to show when I'm upset I think the pain from the betrayal probably showed on my face as I'd told them most of my real story. I hadn't told them about much besides me being a demigod and the gods and my friends betraying me. I basically told them enough, so they'd know why I had special powers and that they could trust me since I could kind of relate to their situation. After I finished explaining some of them looked like they might still be a little suspicious of me, but they didn't bother interrogating me further.

After that everyone went their separate ways probably still working on absorbing what I'd said.

I eventually found out that the prominent members of Carvahall held a meeting to decide what action the village should take and if Horst and his allies should be punished for initiating the hostilities. Roran told me the outcome of the meeting not long after it had finished.

Roran seemed to believe my story and seemed to be accepting me once again although I think he was kind of annoyed that he hadn't realized my previous story was a lie. After the meeting ended the funeral for the seven men who'd been killed by the Ra'zac and their soldiers took place. . I went just to pay my respects even though I didn't really even know the men.

I was kind of relieved when the villagers agreed to send all their young children to a farm outside the village, so they would be safer. Later in the day, Roran got everyone to help with creating some new defences for Carvahall. Although I don't think everyone fully trusted me I helped where I could. That same evening Albriech went around giving Spears and shields to everyone. They certainly weren't as well made as the ones at camp were, but they would have to do. I'd also kept the sword I'd stolen from the soldier, but I hoped that I'd eventually get a better one since it wasn't right for me.

When the day eventually came to an end An elderly couple who seemed to have believed my story and trusted me allowed me to stay with them overnight since they had an extra room. I thanked them since I would have been staying outside otherwise. When I laid down, hoping sleep would find me I wasn't sure if I would get demigod dreams here, but it seemed that I would because not long after I fell asleep, I had one, or at least that's what I thought it was.

In the dream a woman stood in front of me, she was kind of short, she had brown hair and blue eyes. The dress she was wearing was also blue. I got the feeling that she was a goddess, but I didn't recognize her. Another thought occurred to me, could she be the deity who had been helping me since I arrived in Alegasia? I didn't know so I decided to find out. "Who are you?" I asked her, kind of confused.

She replied, "I am Kilf, I'm not one of your gods, I rule over the waters of Alegasia,"

Great, I thought sarcastically. Sure, she seemed nice enough so far, but I got the feeling that there were probably more deities in her pantheon than just her, and that meant I had a whole new group of gods to deal with, knowing my luck I would probably somehow manage to piss them off too.

Despite my pessimistic thoughts, I came up with a new question to ask her. "Are you who has been helping me?"

She replied, "Yes, my husband and I noticed you when you were sent here. We knew you were innocent of the crimes you were accused of, so I decided to help you. We have always disliked how your gods banish people they dislike here, but any time we've requested they stop they ignored us. Most of the time the people they send are innocent of the crime they were accused of, and this only frustrates us further. continue to help Roran and the villagers, I believe they will need you. I know you are still upset about how your family treated you, but you may yet find a new family here,"

Just as I was about to ask a new question she said, "Wake up now Perseus, you will learn the answers to your other questions another time,"

After she said that I did just that, I realized it was morning, so I started to get up. After that, I prepared for the day ahead and had breakfast before going to help watch for soldiers or the Ra'zac. Eventually, I heard Roran shout from somewhere else that he'd seen soldiers. For the moment I didn't see any, but I still unsheathed my sword, just so I'd be prepared if some of them did decide to show up.

Not that long afterward the disembodied voice of a Ra'zac slithered out of the mist: "By continuing to defend Carvahall, you proclaim your choice and ssseal your doom. You ssshall die!"

Loring responded: "Show your maggot-riddled faces if you dare, you lily-livered, bandy-legged, snake-eyed wretches! We'll crack your skulls open and fatten our hogs on your blood!"

Due to the mist that made it difficult to see anything that wasn't right in front of you I didn't notice the Ra'zac until they were almost right in front of me. thankfully I saw them soon enough that I was able to avoid the explosion that occurred soon after their arrival. I saw them throw something at the tree wall and it dawned on me that it might be what had caused the explosion the previous day.

Thankfully I'd gotten a bad feeling soon enough that I'd gotten out of the way of the blast in time. The blast created a gap in the trees that allowed the soldiers to enter. When the soldiers reached me, I was ready with my stolen sword in hand. Technically I also had one of the spears Horst and his sons had made, as well as one of the shields that Fisk made, but I'm better with a sword than a spear and since I went for so long using almost nothing but riptide, I was used to using a sword and preferred it over anything else.

While I was fending off one of the soldiers several others were dragging away the splintered remains of several trees. Beyond them, pale and wraithlike in the glittering rain, sat the Ra'zac on their black horses. While I was still fighting the first soldier Sloan and Roran came to help with the soldiers. I assumed they had probably heard the explosion when the soldiers broke through the tree wall.

I quickly defeated the first soldier and moved on to another one. Sloan and Roran were also fighting now. Eventually, the last soldier panicked and fled toward the impassive specters of the Ra'zac while Sloan bombarded him with a stream of insults and foul names. When the soldier finally pierced the shining curtain of rain, we watched as the two black figures bent down from their steeds on either side of the man and gripped the nape of his neck with twisted hands. The cruel fingers tightened, and the man shrieked desperately and convulsed, then went limp. The Ra'zac placed the corpse behind one of their saddles before turning their horses and riding away.

I'd faced a lot of different monsters since I'd realized I was a demigod, but that didn't mean that I wasn't bothered by what had just happened. I think I was slightly less disturbed than Roran though. I could see that he was talking to Sloan and I think I heard most if not all of their conversation.

I heard Roran say, "You fought well."

Sloan said in a low voice, "They'll never get Katrina. Never, even if I must skin the lot of them, or fight a thousand Urgals and the king to boot. I'd tear the sky itself down and let the Empire drown in its own blood before she suffers so much as a scratch."

He clamped his mouth shut then, jammed the last of his knives into his belt, and began dragging the three broken trees back into position. While he did, Roran rolled the dead soldiers through the trampled mud, away from the fortifications. I think we were all wondering what else might have occurred, so we returned to the scene of the first attack.

When we got there, we saw that two soldiers hung lifelessly on the slick branches of the tree wall, but that was not what got our attention. we could see that Horst and the other villagers were kneeling in a circle around a small body. I recognized the kid, I'd seen him once or twice since I'd come to Carvahall I just couldn't remember what his name was, for that matter I wasn't sure if anyone had ever told me what it was. I could tell that the boy who looked like he might be around ten had been struck in his side by a spear. I saw two adults sat beside him. I recognized one of them as Delwin and I guessed the woman beside him was most likely his wife. I also guessed that the boy was probably their son.

Unfortunately seeing a dead child wasn't exactly new to me. Sure, most of the demigods who'd died in the wars were teenagers but not all of them were. I think that the boy's death reminded the villagers that something needed to be done to protect their children from harm. I wasn't sure what they should do, as long as they're in Carvahall they aren't safe but as far as I could tell we couldn't leave and take them somewhere else to protect them. We were basically trapped in Carvahall. I'd really had no idea what I was getting myself into when I'd agreed to help Roran but I wasn't going to abandon him either. We may not have known each other very long but I think we were gradually becoming friends. If I'd learned anything during the past few years it was that bonds seem to form quickly when you're fighting to stay alive. 


	7. Planning and Preparations

**Percy's Point of view**

For three and a half days, the villagers discussed the latest attack, the tragedy of Elmund's death, and what could possibly be done to escape our situation. Finally, most of them seemed to have accepted me so I was also allowed to attend the meetings.

Some villagers said that since Carvahall was doomed anyway, we might as well kill the Ra'zac and remaining soldiers so as to at least get vengeance. Others said that if Carvahall really was doomed, then the only logical plan was to surrender and trust ourselves to the king's mercy, even if it would most likely mean torture and death for Roran and enslavement for everyone else.

And still others sided with neither opinion, but rather descended into a sullen black anger directed at Roran and everyone else who had caused this whole situation. Many also did their best to hide their panic by drinking.

to be honest, I couldn't blame them we were all in a bad situation and we had no clue how to get out of it, not to mention that most of them had lost friends or family to the Ra'zac and soldiers. I had a pretty good idea of how they were feeling due to many of my previous experiences and because I was already caught up in this mess anyway I was going to continue to help them as much as I could. 

The Ra'zac themselves had apparently realized that with thirteen soldiers dead they no longer had a large enough force to attack Carvahall, and thus had retreated farther down the road, where they were content to post sentinels across Palancar Valley and wait. "Wait for flea-bitten troops from Ceunon or Gil'ead, if you ask me," Loring said at one meeting.

I listened to that and more, as I stayed silent and considered the various schemes. They all seemed dangerously risky.

We also worked on fortifying the village further. It seemed that Roran had become Carvahall's Leader, so it wasn't hard for him to get the villagers to help. After the last fight, the villagers were more likely to listen and to obey him, well the ones who didn't blame him for causing their predicament were anyway. They had also started calling him Stronghammer. 

I could tell that at first he seemed pleased by the title, but I think his pleasure lessened after he realized why they were calling him that. As night engulfed the valley, Roran leaned against a corner of Horst's dining room, his eyes closed. Conversation flowed from the men and women seated around the candlelit table. The meeting had been going on for a while, and by now I was trying to pay attention, but I was also fidgeting due to my ADHD.

Kiselt was in the middle of explaining the state of Carvahall's supplies. "We won't starve," he concluded, "but if we can't tend to our fields and our flocks soon, we might as well cut our own throats before next winter. It would be a kinder fate."

Horst scowled. "Dog tripe!"

"Dog tripe or not," said Gertrude, "I doubt we'll have a chance to find out. We outnumbered the soldiers ten to one when they arrived. They lost thirteen men; we lost twelve, and I'm caring for another nine wounded. What happens, Horst, when they outnumber us ten to one?"

"We will give the bards a reason to remember our names," retorted Horst. 

Gertrude shook her head sadly.

Loring banged a fist on the table. "And I say it's our turn to strike before we are outnumbered. All we need are a few men, shields, and spears, and we can wipe out their infestation. It could be done tonight!"

I had heard all this before, and like before, Loring's proposal ignited an argument that consumed the group. After an hour, the debate still showed no sign of being resolved, nor had any new ideas been presented, except for Thane's suggestion that Gedric should go tan his own hide, which nearly resulted in a fistfight. Finally, when the conversation lulled, Roran limped to the table as quickly as his injured calf would allow. "I have something to say."

All eyes—hard, soft, angry, kind, indifferent, and curious—turned to him, and he took a deep breath. "Indecision will kill us just as surely as a sword or an arrow." Orval rolled his eyes, but the rest still listened. "I don't know if we should attack or flee—"

"Where?" snorted Kiselt.

"—but I do know one thing: our children, our mothers, and our infirm must be protected from danger. The Ra'zac have barred us from Cawley and the other farms down the valley. So what? We know this land better than any in Alagaësia, and there is a place where our loved ones will be safe: the Spine."

He winced as a barrage of outraged voices assaulted him. Sloan was the loudest, shouting, "I'll be hanged before I set foot in those cursed mountains!"

"Roran," said Horst, overriding the commotion. "You of all people should know that the Spine is too dangerous—it's where Eragon found the stone that brought the Ra'zac! The mountains are cold, and filled with wolves, bears, and other monsters. Why even mention them?"

He replied, "Because no matter how many soldiers the Ra'zac summon, they will never dare enter the Spine. Not after Galbatorix lost half his army in it."

"That was a long time ago," said Morn doubtfully.

Roran jumped on his statement. "And the stories have grown all the more frightening in the telling! A trail already exists to the top of Igualda Falls. All we have to do is send the children and others up there. They'll only be on the fringe of the mountains, but they'll still be safe. If Carvahall is taken, they can wait until the soldiers leave, then find refuge in Therinsford."

To me, Roran's idea sounded like the best option I'd heard so far, but it was obvious that the villagers would need more persuading before they would agree to it. Despite that, I didn't speak up just yet.

"It is too dangerous," growled Sloan. The butcher gripped the edge of the table so hard that the tips of his fingers turned white. "The cold, the beasts. No sane man would send his family among those."

"But..." Roran faltered, put off-balance by Sloan's response.

Roran calmed himself before he said, "It's not that bad. The snow is already melting off the peaks. It's no colder in the Spine than it was down here a few months ago. And I doubt that wolves or bears would bother such a large group."

Sloan grimaced, twisting his lips up over his teeth, and shook his head. "You will find nothing but death in the Spine."

I didn't really understand why he hated the mountains so much. They hadn't seemed that dangerous while I was there.

The others seemed to agree with him, which only seemed to strengthen Roran's determination to persuade them. He scanned the long oval of faces, searching for a sympathetic expression. "Delwin, I know it's cruel of me to say it, but if Elmund hadn't been in Carvahall, he would still be alive. Surely you must agree that this is the right thing to do! You have an opportunity to save other parents from your suffering."

No one responded. "And Birgit!" Roran dragged himself toward her, clutching the backs of chairs to keep himself from falling. "Do you want Nolfavrell to share his father's fate? He has to leave. Can't you see, that is the only way he'll be safe." "It's for the children!" he shouted angrily. The room was silent as Roran stared at the wood beneath his hands, clearly struggling to control his emotions.

I was thinking about speaking up although I wasn't sure how much help my opinion would be to him, I was just getting to know these people, I didn't know Carvahall and the mountains as well as they did. They'd lived here their whole lives, but I'd only been sent here almost a week earlier. If nothing else me agreeing might encourage Roran to continue trying to convince everyone else.

I spoke up, "I know that I am new here, and I don't know the mountains as well as you do, but I agree, it is risky, but it sounds like the best way to keep your children and family safe,"

Delwin was the next person to speak up. "I will never leave Carvahall so long as my son's killers remain here. However," he paused, then continued with painful slowness, "I cannot deny the truth of your words; the children must be protected."

"As I said from the beginning," declared Tara.

Then Baldor spoke: "Roran is right. We can't allow ourselves to be blinded by fear. Most of us have climbed to the top of the falls at one time or another. It's safe enough."

"I too," Birgit finally added, "must agree."

Horst nodded. "I would rather not do it but considering the circumstances I don't think we have any other choice."

After a minute, the various men and women began to reluctantly agree to the proposal.

"Nonsense!" exploded Sloan. He stood and stabbed an accusing finger at Roran. "How will they get enough food to wait for weeks on end? They can't carry it. How will they stay warm? If they light fires, they'll be seen! How, how, how? If they don't starve, they'll freeze. If they don't freeze, they'll be eaten. If they're not eaten ... Who knows? They may fall!"

Roran spread his hands. "If we all help, they will have plenty of food. Fire won't be a problem if they move farther back into the forest, which they must anyway since there isn't room to camp right by the falls."

"Excuses! Justifications!"

"What would you have us do, Sloan?" asked Morn, eyeing him with curiosity. Sloan laughed bitterly. "Not this."

"Then what?"

"It doesn't matter. Only this is the wrong choice."

"You don't have to participate," pointed out Horst.

"Nor will I," said the butcher. "Proceed if you want, but neither I nor my blood shall enter the Spine while I still have marrow in my bones." He grabbed his cap and left with a venomous glare at Roran, who returned the scowl in kind.

Horst leaned forward on his elbows and interlaced his thick fingers. "So ... If we are going to use Roran's plan, what preparations will be needed?"

That was when the conversation changed to what would be necessary to use Roran's plan. Eventually, I left after I felt that the important decisions that would possibly concern me had already been made. The next day I volunteered to watch for soldiers or the Ra'zac as everyone else prepared to take everyone who would need to be protected to the mountains.

Despite this, I overheard the commotion created when Roran announced that he was engaged to Sloan's daughter. Based on what I overheard it was obvious that he hadn't gotten Sloan's permission before he proposed, and Sloan was furious about it.

Not much happened to me that day, and most of the villagers went into the mountains with the women, children and the elderly. I stayed back with a few others just in case the Ra'zac decided to attack. I doubted they would since most of the soldiers had already been killed during their previous attacks. Nothing happened and the day eventually came to an end. That night I woke up suddenly when I heard a loud noise. I got up quickly to find out what was going on. I rushed toward where I'd heard the noise, my sword already unsheathed and in my hand. I assumed the Ra'zac were making a surprise attack or something since I couldn't tell what else the noise could have been. 


	8. Betrayed

**Percy's Point of View**

As I got closer to where the noise had come from, I realized it came from Horst's house. I knew that's where Roran had been staying so I assumed the Ra'zac had come to try and capture him. I also realized that someone in the village must have betrayed the rest of us since I didn't know any other way that the Ra'zac could know where Roran was staying.

As I was about to go into the house, I realised that one of the Ra'zac must have climbed out of one of the windows since I saw it drop to the ground just below the window. I also realised that the Ra'zac was attempting to capture Katrina, but she was fighting her hardest to get away. She clearly wouldn't get away on her own, so I hurried over to try and help her. I quickly realised just how strong and fast the Ra'zac was after I tried to attack it and it quickly blocked my sword. 

Our swords clashed and despite all my training, the Ra'zac was a tough opponent. So far, the Ra'zac had not loosened its grip on Katrina although she was still struggling to try and escape its grasp. Finally, while I was doing my best to distract the Ra'zac Katrina managed to get free. I told her to run but unfortunately, it was only moments after that when the Second Ra'zac dropped to the ground after climbing out of one of the windows in Horst's house.

I also noticed that its hood had fallen down, and the creature was rather ugly, to say the least. Because I was distracted by the first Ra'zac I couldn't stop the other one as it quickly recaptured Katrina. Now it was getting harder and harder for me to block the creature's blows due to its supernatural strength and speed. I barely managed to avoid being killed by the creature and it left to follow the other Ra'zac.

I guess it didn't try harder to kill me because I wasn't the person it was hoping to get. That was the only explanation I could come up with since I would have thought it would have tried harder since Humans seem to be what they eat for food. Sure I definitely didn't want to become the creature's dinner, I was just surprised.

I was just about to try and follow it when Horst, Albriech, Baldor, and Roran came out of the house, probably intending to go after the Ra'zac and save Katrina. I told them that I'd heard the loud noise when the Ra'zac had broken into the house and come, hoping I could help them. I explained how I'd tried to save Katrina but the Ra'zac had managed to overpower me. We ran to the edge of Carvahall, where we found that the wall of trees had been pulled open and the watchman, Byrd, was dead. Baldor knelt and examined the body, then said with a choked voice, "He was stabbed from behind."

To be honest I wasn't too surprised by that. I thought that someone might have betrayed us since I didn't think the Ra'zac would have known where Roran was staying unless one of the villagers told them.

"Ho! Who goes?" From their stations along Carvahall's perimeter, the other watchmen congregated around their murdered compatriot, forming a huddle of shuttered lanterns. In hushed tones, Horst described the attack and Katrina's plight. "Who will help us?" he asked. After a quick discussion, five men agreed to accompany us; the rest would remain to guard the breach in the wall and rouse the villagers.

We all slipped through the fields and down the valley toward the Ra'zac's camp. At one point Roran stumbled and Horst wordlessly caught him. I could Tell Roran's arm was injured and I knew he probably shouldn't be with us. I didn't say anything though. I understood why he had come, how he would do anything to save the woman he loved. I had been in similar situations before but now I doubted I would ever feel that way about anyone again. I was still hurt from Annabeth betraying me along with everyone else so I doubted I would fall in love again any time soon.

Half a mile from Carvahall, Ivor spotted a sentry on a hill, which meant we had to make a wide detour. A few hundred yards beyond, the ruddy glow of torches became visible. Roran raised his good arm, indicating that we should slow down. Then we began to dodge and crawl through the tangled grass, startling a jackrabbit. We worked our way to the edge of a grove of cattails, where we stopped and Roran parted the curtain of stalks to observe the eleven remaining soldiers.

We overheard One soldier shouting: ...over half of us killed by a bunch of inbred, cockle-brained woodrats that can't tell a pike from a poleax or find the point of a sword even if it's lodged in their gut, because you don't have half the sense my banner boy does! I don't care if Galbatorix himself licks your boots clean, we won't do a thing until we have a new commander."

"One who's human."

As the man ranted, I couldn't help but wonder if he was looking to die or was just really stupid. I suspected that the Ra'zac would probably kill him for what he was saying.

"Really?" demanded the Ra'zac softly.

It seemed the man hadn't gotten any smarter since he continued his rant, "We've had enough taking orders from hunchbacks like you, with all your clicking and teapot whistling—makes us sick! And I don't know what you did with Sardson, but if you stay another night, we'll put steel in you and find out if you bleed like us. You can leave the girl, though, she'll be—"

I wasn't exactly surprised when the man did not get a chance to continue, because the largest Ra'zac jumped across the fire and landed on his shoulders, like a giant crow. Screaming, the soldier collapsed under the weight. He tried to draw his sword, but the Ra'zac pecked twice at his neck with its hidden beak, and he was still.

"We have to fight that?" muttered Ivor,

"Afraid so," I said, thinking about my encounter with the creatures earlier when they'd nearly managed to get the better of me. While the soldier had been ranting, I'd considered going to try and rescue Katrina while the Ra'zac and soldiers were distracted, but I wasn't sure if I'd have time to find her and get her before the soldiers and Ra'zac noticed. If I tried and they noticed I didn't think I could defeat all of them. Maybe I could defeat the soldiers, but I wasn't so sure about the Ra'zac. Despite being a demigod and a trained swordsman I had barely been able to hold my own against one of them, and trying to defeat both of them would be even more difficult. Not only that, but even if the others helped, I wasn't sure if we would be able to manage it. Roran shouldn't have even been there after what happened to his arm, but I knew he had refused to stay back and go to Gertrude. I understood why he had stubbornly refused, if I was in his position, and someone I loved was in danger I would probably do the same thing. Technically I'd already done something even more dangerous for the girl I loved when I'd fallen into Tartarus for Annabeth.

I quickly shoved that thought out of my head, I didn't want to think about her since she'd betrayed me just like everyone else that I'd considered friends or family. I tried to distract myself by concentrating on what was going on in the Ra'zac's camp trying to decide if I should try and do something.

I saw that the soldiers were frozen with shock as the two Ra'zac lapped from the neck of the corpse. When the black creatures rose, they rubbed their knobby hands together, as if they were washing, and said, "Yesss. We will go. Stay if you wisssh; reinforsssements are only daysss away."

The Ra'zac threw back their heads and began to shriek at the sky, the wail becoming increasingly shrill until it passed from hearing.

We all looked up as well. At first, I didn't see anything, but then two shadowy creatures appeared high over the Spine, eclipsing the stars. They advanced quickly, growing larger and larger until they obscured half the sky with their ominous presence. A foul wind rushed across the land, bringing with it a sulfurous miasma that made us cough and gag.

The soldiers were also affected; their curses echoed as they pressed sleeves and scarves over their noses. The creatures paused and then began to drift downward, enclosing the camp in a dome of menacing darkness. The torches flickered and threatened to go out, yet they still provided enough light to reveal the two beasts descending among the tents. Their bodies were naked and hairless with leathery gray skin pulled tight across their corded chests and bellies. In form they resembled starved dogs, except that their hind legs bulged with enough muscle to crush a boulder. A narrow crest extended from the back of each of their attenuated heads, opposite a long, straight, ebony beak made for spearing prey, and cold, bulbous eyes identical to the Ra'zac's. From their shoulders and backs sprang huge wings that made the air moan under their weight. Flinging themselves to the ground, the soldiers cowered and hid their faces from the monsters. A terrible, alien intelligence emanated from the creatures, hinting at a race far older and far more powerful than humans.

Now I was really starting to wonder if we'd be able to save Katrina, I'd faced a lot of monsters over the years but even I was kind of freaked out by those creatures. As we continued watching the camp, I could hear Horst whisper to the other men, urging them to hold their ground and remain hidden, or they might get killed.

The Ra'zac bowed to the beasts, then slipped into a tent and returned carrying Katrina—who was bound with ropes—and leading Sloan. The butcher walked freely. That fact alone made me realise that it had to have been Sloan who told the Ra'zac where to find Roran. I guessed that he was probably still angry about Roran Proposing to Katrina without getting his approval first. He probably hadn't realised that they might end up capturing Katrina instead.

Not long after I'd figured that out Roran seemed to realise the same thing.

"He betrayed us," said Roran with wonder. "He killed Byrd and he betrayed us!"

I could see that Tears of rage streamed down his face.

"Roran," murmured Horst, crouching beside him. "We can't attack now; they'd slaughter us. Roran... do you hear me?"

Horst might have been right, but I was still debating if I should try. I'd faced a lot of monsters over the years and survived, but then again, I'd had help for most of those. I took too long to decide though as we watched the smaller Ra'zac jump onto one beast above the shoulders, then catch Katrina as the other Ra'zac tossed her up. Sloan seemed upset and frightened now. He began arguing with the Ra'zac, shaking his head and pointing at the ground. Finally, the Ra'zac struck him across the mouth, knocking him unconscious. Mounting the second beast, with the butcher slung over its shoulder, the largest Ra'zac declared, "We will return once it isss sssafe again. Kill the boy, and your livesss are forfeit." Then the steeds flexed their massive thighs and leaped into the sky, once again shadows upon the field of stars.

We left after Roran Passed out, although there wasn't much we could have done even if we had stayed. Sure, we could have defeated the remaining soldiers, but our main objective had been to save Katrina and we had failed at that. I felt bad for Roran. I knew how he was probably feeling, and I hoped that we would eventually be able to save Katrina somehow.

Roran clearly loved her and I hoped that they would eventually get to be happy together. Since I'd gotten to know Roran better I thought that we were kind of alike and I suspected he would do whatever he had to so he could have her back, and he probably wouldn't stop trying until they were reunited. 


	9. Escaping Carvahall

**Percy’s Point of View**

I was going to lie down and go back to sleep but before I could I heard Roran calling us. I got up again, wondering if I would get any sleep, and went to see what was going on. Roran didn’t stop until most of Carvahall stood before him, Roran was silent at first and his left hand was clenched into a tight fist. When he raised his hand and opened it, we could see that his fist had been so tight that his fingernails had dug into his palm causing it to bleed. I wondered why he had called us all out here and that question was eventually answered after he started speaking.

“This,” he said, “is my pain. Look well, for it will be yours unless we defeat the curse wanton fate has set upon us. Your friends and family will be bound in chains, destined for slavery in foreign lands, or slain before your eyes, hewn open by soldiers’ merciless blades. Galbatorix will sow our land with salt so that it lies forever fallow. This I have seen. This I know.” He paced like a caged wolf, glowering and swinging his head. “My father was killed by the desecrators. My cousin has fled. My farm was razed. And my bride-to-be was kidnapped by her own father, who murdered Byrd and betrayed us all! Quimby eaten, the hay barn burned along withFisk’sand Delwin’s houses. Parr, Wyglif, Ged, Bardrick, Farold Kelby, Melkolf, Albem, and Elmund: all slain. Many of you have been injured, like me, so that you can no longer support your family. Isn’t it enough that we toil every day of our lives to eke a living from the earth, subjected to the whims of nature? Isn’t it enough that we are forced to pay Galbatorix’s iron taxes, without also having to endure these senseless torments?”Roran laughed maniacally, howling at the sky. No one stirred in the crowd.

“I know now the true nature of the Empire and of Galbatorix; they are evil. Galbatorix is an unnatural blight on the world. He destroyed the Riders and the greatest peace and prosperity we ever had. His servants are foul demons birthed in some ancient pit. But is Galbatorix content to grind us beneath his heel!? No! He seeks to poison all ofAlagaësia, to suffocate us with his cloak of misery. Our children and their descendants shall live in the shadow of his darkness until the end of time, reduced to slaves, worms, vermin for him to torture at his pleasure. Unless...”

I had to admit he was making a rather impressive speech. He was obviously trying to motivate everyone to try and escape the situation we were in and I guessed he had probably come up with a way to do that. 

As Roran continued it became clear that he had.

He said, “Unless we have the courage to resist evil. “We’ve fought the soldiers and the Ra’zac, but it means nothing if we die alone and forgotten—or are carted away as chattel. We cannot stay here, and I won’tallowGalbatorix to obliterate everything that’s worth living for. I would rather have my eyes plucked out and my hands chopped off than see him triumph! I choose to fight! I choose to step from my grave and let my enemies bury themselves in it! “I choose to leave Carvahall. “I will cross the Spine and take a ship from Narda down to Surda, where I will join the Varden, who have struggled for decades to free us of this oppression.” 

The other villagers looked shocked at the idea, but Roran wasn’t done talking, “But I do not wish to go alone. Come with me. and seize this chance to forge a better life for yourselves. Throw off the shackles that bind you here.”Roran pointed at us, moving his finger from one person to the next.“A hundred years from now, what names shall drop from the bards’ lips? Horst... Birgit... Kiselt... Thane; they will recite our sagas. They will sing “The Epic of Carvahall,” for we were the only village brave enough to defy the Empire.”

“What could be more noble than cleansing Galbatorix’s stain from Alagaësia? No more would we live in fear of having our farms destroyed or being killed and eaten. The grain we harvest would be ours to keep, save for any extra that we might send as a gift to the rightful king. The rivers and streams would run thick with gold. We would be safe and happy and fat! “It is our destiny.”

Roran held his hand before his face and slowly closed his fingers over the bleeding wounds. He stood hunched over his injured arm as he waited for a response to his speech. None came. Roran stood up straighter and resumed speaking. “Our age is at an end. We must step forward and cast our lot with the Varden if we and our children are to live free.” When Roran eventually finished he said, “I march in two days. Accompany me if you wish, but I go regardless.”He bowed his head and stepped out of the light.

Overhead, the waning moon glowed behind a lens of clouds. A slight breeze wafted through Carvahall. An iron weather vane creaked on a roof as it swung in the direction of the current. From within the crowd, Birgit picked her way into the light, clutching the folds of her dress to avoid tripping. With a subdued expression, she adjusted her shawl. “Today we saw an...” She stopped, shook her head, and laughed in an embarrassed way. “I find it hard to speak after Roran. I don’t like his plan, but I believe that it’s necessary, although for a different reason: I would hunt down the Ra’zac and avenge my husband’s death. I will go with him. And I will take my children.”

She too stepped away from the torch. A silent minute passed, then Delwin and his wife, Lenna, advanced with their arms around each other. Lenna looked at Birgit and said, “I understand your need, Sister. We want our vengeance as well, but more than that, we want the rest of our children to be safe. For that reason, we too will go.” Several women whose husbands had been killed came forward and agreed with her. The villagers murmured among themselves, then fell silent and motionless. No one else seemed willing to address the subject. I could understand why it would most likely be a difficult decision for the villagers to make. 

Horststrode to the torch and stared with a drawn face into the flame. “It’s no good talking any more.... We need time to think. Every man must decide for himself. Tomorrow... tomorrow will be another day. Perhaps things will be clearer then.”He shook his head and lifted the torch, then inverted it and extinguished it against the ground, leaving everyone to find their way home in the moonlight.

The next day the villagers who would be going with Roran were packing their things. I was going to go with them but obviously, I didn’t really have to worry too much about packing since I didn’t exactly have much. It seemed most of the villagers weren’t ready to admit if they would be going or not, but their preparations were pretty obvious. I helped out a bit since I didn’t really have anything better to do. I realized that after we leave, I might be able to help the villagers with more than just fighting since it seemed we would eventually be travelling by boat.

Later that day I ran into Roran and I couldn’t help but mention his speech from the night before. I said, “That was an impressive speech you gave last night, I suspect most of the village will go with you,”

Roran acknowledged my comment, yet he didn’t seem entirely pleased by how effective his speech had been. It seemed like he was thinking about saying something but hesitated. Finally, he said, “I didn’t really want to lead everyone, I was just trying to persuade them to come with me,”

I nodded understanding, I’d never really wanted to lead during the wars either but after everything I’d done it seemed everyone just started to see me as their leader. It was obvious that the same thing had happened to Roran since he was one of the only people in the village who’d actually killed some of the soldiers and he’d killed more of them than anyone else. 

I replied, “I know how you feel, back home before I was betrayed many people who I considered friends saw me as their leader because of things I’d done. I didn’t really want to lead them either, I just wanted to fit in with everyone else rather than everyone thinking I was better than them,”

It seemed that little bit of information about my past made him curious to try and find out more. 

He asked, “What did you do that made them see you like that?” 

I replied, “Most of them thought I was the best swordsman in the camp, and I defeated a lot of powerful enemies over the years. My parentage didn’t help matters either since my father is one of the more powerful gods,”

He just nodded accepting that answer. 

Obviously, I hadn’t told Roran my entire past I just explained that I was a demigod and blessed by two other gods and that’s why I had special powers. I hadn’t told the villagers about all of my powers either. I’d told them that I had more than just controlling water, but I hadn’t really explained what the other ones were yet

and asked, “Are you going?”

I replied, “Yes I don’t really have anywhere else to go and it’s certainly not safe to stay here, although I’m not looking forward to being in another war,”

“Another war?” Roran asked sounding surprised since I hadn’t mentioned the wars yet. 

I replied, “Yes, back home I fought in two of them, the first one was really when everyone started to see me as their leader,”

I talked to Roran for a little while longer although my past didn’t really come up again. After that conversation came to an end, I couldn’t help but think about everyone back home and wonder why almost all of them had betrayed me. Eventually, though I thought of something that left me slightly annoyed at myself but also worried, I’d thought of my mother and realized that she was probably worried about me. I didn’t know if she would know what had happened to me but If she had heard from someone, she was probably worried. If she didn’t know she might not be worried yet since she would probably think I was still at camp. 

This realisation made me want to contact her somehow, but I didn’t know if I could. I didn’t know if Iris messaging would work from here, and even if it did the gods might have made Iris not allow me to contact anyone. I did have a couple of drachmas from before I was sent here but I still had no idea if it would work. 

I supposed the only thing I could do was try so I walked toward the river thinking that if I did it there, I might be less likely to be seen if it did work. I used my powers to bring up some water and used it to make a rainbow I decided to throw in both drachmas, yes, I was technically bribing Iris but if she did let me contact my mom, she would be getting extra for letting me talk to my mom when I was so far away.

Unfortunately, though that would also mean that I wouldn’t be able to contact my mom again if this did work. If it didn’t work, well I wouldn’t really need the drachmas anyway since I wouldn’t be able to use them here. I was pretty surprised when it actually worked. My mom was clearly surprised when the message appeared in front of her. As I talked to her it became clear that she did know what had happened to me, apparently, Nico had heard, and he stopped by and told her. Due to this, she was worried about me and she was also clearly furious with my father for him betraying me and agreeing with the banishment. 

I told her that I was okay and although I didn’t want to worry her, I told her about some of the things that had happened since I got here and that I had made a few new friends, mainly Roran, and a few other villagers who were around my own age. After I eventually swiped through the message I wondered if there could be some other way to contact her since I used the only drachmas I had, and I should probably contact my mom eventually just to let her know how I’m doing. The next day Everyone who was leaving Carvahall gathered together and began the trek into the mountains. When I’d noticed that Morn, the tavern owner was bringing several casks of beer I could only think, seriously? But I didn’t bother saying anything even though it seemed unnecessary to bring them. I did hear that it was the last batch Quimby had made but that didn’t really change my opinion. I knew it wouldn’t be easy for everyone to make it through the spine and to Narda alive, but I would try to make sure that everyone would survive it. 


	10. Narda

**Percy’s Point of View**

It had been a couple weeks since we’d left Carvahall and started making our way through the spine. I did everything I could to help the villagers. I revealed one of my other powers to them albeit hesitantly. I wasn’t sure how they would react but if I didn’t, I suspected that some of them might end up starving. That power was the one I got from Hestia that allowed me to make food appear. Unfortunately, even that power took some of my strength and I couldn’t conjure up enough food for everyone. Due to this, the villagers insisted I use that power to make sure the children got enough food. Another villager who they asked me to give food to was Elain, Horst’s wife, who was pregnant. 

Right now, we were doing okay foodwise, but I knew that wasn’t going to last. Eventually, we would have to ration the food even more than we already were and I was worried that not everyone would survive. Late one evening I wandered away from the rest of the villagers, I know it probably wasn’t the smartest thing I could have done but I had my weapons and I was sure I could take care of myself if I did run into anything. After everything that had been happening, I just needed some time to think. I felt drawn further into the mountains, I wondered if that was Kilf directing me to go there, if it wasn’t, I was concerned since I was sure that if it wasn’t her it couldn’t be anything good. 

Eventually, I stopped as I nearly tripped over something on the ground. When I looked at the object, it made me think of a gemstone, but I had a feeling that wasn’t actually what it was. The object was a similar shade of green as my eyes and it was smooth, its shape made me think of an egg, but that couldn’t be what it was could it? If it was one, what kind of creature could be in an egg that size? I thought to myself wondering what it was. I had an urge to take it with me. I wasn’t sure why, it couldn’t really be of any use to me as far as I knew. I did take it with me though, uncertain of what it was that I had found. I put it with the rest of my things and never bothered to mention it to the other villagers. It just hadn’t seemed important. 

A few days later though I realized it might be more important than I originally thought. I was watching that night just in case the Ra’zac or something else showed up. It was late and I was sure that the other villagers, except for the other watchmen, were asleep. I’d wandered a short distance away from everyone else and I sat examining the strange object once again, although I still kept an eye out for any signs of danger. I still hadn’t figured out what the strange object was, but it quickly dawned on me when it started to shake. Due to my surprise at its sudden movement, I dropped it and it continued to shake and move around on the ground. Although it was kind of dark, I could see cracks appearing in the object. That’s when I finally realized it was an egg, it had to be, there was no other explanation that made any sense. But what kind of creature could be in an egg that size? I found out soon enough when a chunk of the shell came off the top of the egg and a small creature crawled out of it. I wasn’t sure what the animal was at first but after the creature cleaned itself, I realized it was a dragon. Thanks to Kilf I now knew a lot of Alagaësia’s history. I knew about the dragon riders, and how Galbatorix got his position as king. I also guessed that dragons here weren’t like the ones I was used to seeing back home. I hesitantly reached down to touch my dragon. The moment my hand touched its head pain shot up my arm but honestly, I’d been through much worse. As soon as I could I moved my hand away and I quickly realized that I now had a silvery mark on my palm. I started petting my dragon and as I was thinking about how I was supposed to explain this to the villagers. I felt something brush against my mind, suspecting that it was probably the dragon I hesitantly let it in.

As I was petting it the dragon squeaked and made other sounds that made it clear it was enjoying the attention. Even if it wasn’t, I could sense its pleasure in my mind. I was slightly concerned that all its squeaking might wake the other villagers, so I tried to tell it to quiet down. At first, I wasn’t sure if it got the message since it seemed like it could only communicate using pictures and feelings, but it suddenly decided that it didn’t need more attention and wanted food instead. Not sure what else to do right now I just used my powers from Hestia to make a few sausages appear and fed them to the dragon. 

As I continued to watch for any possible danger it was kind of nice to have the dragon for company, but I was also still considering how I would explain the dragon to the villagers or if I would explain it right away at all. While I didn’t want them to hurt it, I would also rather not lose their trust. It had been hard enough to get them to trust me in the first place so if I lost their trust, I wasn’t sure I would be able to get it back.

What should I do? I thought as I waited for the hours to pass. I thought about it for a while, but I eventually decided that it would probably be best if I tell the villagers and hope they are okay with it. I could certainly protect the dragon if they try and hurt it. Once we get a ship in Narda though I would have to hide the dragon from whoever we get to take us to Surda. 

The next morning it seemed that one of the first people to wake up was Roran. That was kind of a relief since he was one of the villagers that I’d gotten closest to and I also thought that he might accept the dragon. It’s not that I didn’t trust the others, I did, I just wasn’t sure how they’d react to the fact that I was now technically a dragon rider even though my dragon was still a hatchling. 

“Is that a dragon,” he asked when he saw it, sounding like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing which I honestly couldn’t blame him for.

“Yes,” I said, certain of that fact. 

“Where did you find it?” Roran asked, clearly still trying to comprehend the fact that there was a baby dragon lying beside me. 

“I replied, “I found its egg a few days ago when I wandered away from camp, I didn’t realize what it was until it hatched last night,”

Roran continued to stare at the dragon hatchling as he was trying to absorb what had happened. He finally said, “I guess this means you’re a rider,”

“Yes, I assume so,” I said.

He asked what I was going to do with it once we got a ship, I explained that since I could communicate with the dragon telepathically I would be able to get the dragon to stay away from whoever we hire to take us to Surda, but the time we make it to Narda the dragon will probably have grown large enough that it could fly far enough away that it would be out of sight of the citizens but still close enough that I could still talk to it. As Roran and I spoke the other villagers were also getting up and now it seemed that I had a lot of explaining to do.

I managed to get the villagers to accept my dragon and despite my efforts to prevent it, we’d lost three people as we continued travelling. We’d almost lost a fourth person, but I had managed to save him when he’d nearly drowned in a Glacier stream. When we finally reached Narda I could barely stand to see the state that the villagers were in. As the food we’d brought with us became more and more scarce everyone had lost weight and some might have been starting to lose hope that we’d be able to make it all the way to Surda. 

I could see that Roran was also extremely bothered by how hard the trip had been on all of us and I think he was finding it hard not to lose hope himself. Despite that, we tried to encourage everyone, and we would be going into Narda to try and find a ship the next day. Ever since I found my dragon Roran wasn’t the only one the villagers seemed to see as a leader. 

They had started to see me differently even though I knew almost nothing about being a rider and my dragon wasn’t much more than a hatchling. It had grown since it first hatched, but it still wasn’t very big yet. At least now It could communicate with words and not just images and feelings. 

At dawn Roran, Horst, Baldor, Loring’s three sons, Gertrude, and I set out for Narda. We descended from the foothills to the town’s main road, careful to stay hidden until we emerged onto the lane. I noticed that Roran Was gripping his hammer tightly as we approached Narda’s gate. I told him to let go of it and to try and calm down. We would be more likely to be allowed into the city if we didn’t look like we were prepared to attack someone. 

Honestly, I think we were lucky that we even made it through the gate since it was obvious that the guards were suspicious of us to begin with, and Roran’s lie about being a potter didn’t help matters. Sure, I could understand that Roran was Nervous and it hadn’t exactly been easy for me to come up with a story either, but I was sure that the guard hadn’t believed his story at all so I’m not sure why they let us through. Horst was scolding Roran for his obvious lie, but He stopped as Gertrude plucked at his sleeve.

“Look,” she murmured, and we all looked to see what had gotten her attention. When we looked, we noticed that to the left of the entrance stood a six-foot-wide message board with a narrow shingle roof to protect the yellowing parchment underneath. When I tried to read them Half the board seemed to be devoted to official notices and proclamations. On the other half hung a block of posters displaying sketches of various criminals. The only one I recognized was a drawing of Roran without the beard he had grown while we travelled through the spine. 

Roran was obviously surprised to see himself on the board and he glanced around to make sure that no one in the street was close enough to compare his face to the illustration, then he returned to looking at the poster. Although I didn’t really know how the currency system worked in Alagaesia, the amount of the reward for Roran’s capture looked like a lot to me. 

I noticed that Roran started looking at the poster below his own, I didn’t recognize the guy, but I was sure Roran and everyone else did. “What crime is he accused of?” Roran asked Gertrude.

She squinted at the board. “Treason, the both of you. It says Galbatorix will bestow an earldom on whoever captures Eragon, but that those who try should take care because he’s extremely dangerous.”

When Gertrude read that I finally realized who the guy on the second poster was and how the villagers knew him. It was Roran’s cousin who’d left Carvahall a year before I got there. Roran was obviously surprised by the large reward being offered for his cousin and possibly also because of the warning about him. His surprise seemed to pass quickly though. I knew we should probably get moving since we didn’t want someone to realize that Roran was the person in the first poster, but it seemed the others weren’t quite done discussing the posters yet. 

In a low voice, Baldor said, “If killing Galbatorix’s men and defying the Ra’zac only earns you ten thousand crowns—large as that is—what makes you worth an earldom?” 

“Buggering the king himself,” suggested Larne.

“That’s enough of that,” said Horst. “Guard your tongue better, Baldor, or we’ll end up in irons. And, Roran, don’t draw attention to yourself again. With a reward like that, people are bound to be watching strangers for anyone who matches your description.”Running a hand through his hair, Horst pulled up his belt and said, “Right. We all have jobs to do. Return here at noon to report on your progress.”

After that, we split up. Drammen, Larne, and Hamund set out together to purchase food. Gertrude went to replenish her stock of herbs, unguents, and tinctures. Roran, Horst, Baldor and I headed down the sloping streets to the docks, where we hoped to charter a ship that could transport the villagers to Surda or, at the very least, Teirm.

When we reached the weathered boardwalk that covered the beach, we stopped. Most of the villagers stared out at the ocean like they’d never seen it before, but then again, they probably hadn’t since as far as I knew they’d lived in Carvahall their entire lives. the ocean looked gray from low clouds and was dotted with whitecaps and I was sure that this ocean wasn’t polluted like the ones I was used to seeing back home.

Although I wasn’t quite as entranced as Roran and the others it was nice to be near the ocean even if my dad didn’t have much control here. To be honest it was kind of nice that he didn’t since I didn’t really want to see him again after he’d betrayed me and banished me here. 

Glancing from Roran to Baldor, who was likewise entranced, Horst said, “Quite a sight, isn’t it?”

“Aye,” said Roran.

“Makes you feel rather small, doesn’t it?”

“Aye,” said Baldor. 

I didn’t bother responding. Even though my dad had betrayed me I still felt at home near the sea. 

Horst nodded. “I remember when I first saw the ocean, it had a similar effect on me.”

“When was that?” asked Roran.

“Bartram, the smith who came before me,” said Horst, “died when I was fifteen, a year before the end of my apprenticeship. I had to find a smith who was willing to finish another man’s work, so I travelled to Ceunon, which is built along the NorthSea. There I met Kelton, a vile old man but good at what he did. He agreed to teach me.” Horst laughed. “By the time we were done, I wasn’t sure if I should thank him or curse him.”

“Thank him, I should think,” said Baldor. “You never would have married Mother otherwise.”

Roran was now looking at the waterfront obviously hoping to see a ship that would fit our needs. I was looking as well and Roran said what I was thinking. “There aren’t many ships,” 

I could see that Two craft were berthed at the south end of the port and a third at the opposite side with nothing but fishing boats and dinghies in between. Of the southern pair, one had a broken mast. None of the ships seemed large enough to carry all the villagers, not comfortably anyway. When we went to find out about the boats, we soon discovered that they were all otherwise engaged. It would take a month or more to repair the ship with the broken mast. The vessel beside it, the Waverunner, was rigged with leather sails and was about to venture north to the treacherous islands where the Seithr plant grew. And the Albatross, the last ship, had just arrived from distant Feinster and was getting its seams recaulked before departing with its cargo of wool. A dockworker laughed at Horst's Questions. “You’re too late and too early at the same time. Most of the spring ships came and left two, three weeks ago. An’another month, the nor’westers will start gusting, an’ then the seal and walrus hunters will return, and we’ll get ships fromTeirm and the rest of the empire to take the hides, meat, and oil. Then you might have a chance of hiring a captain with an empty hold. Meanwhile, we don’t see much more traffic than this.”

We were getting desperate now since if we stay here near Narda too long I had no doubt that either the Ra’zac would show up or soldiers would. Roran asked, “Is there no other way to get goods from hereto Teirm? It doesn’t have to be fast or comfortable.” 

“Well,” said the man, hefting the box on his shoulder, “if it doesn’t have to be fast an’ you’re only going to Teirm, then you might tryClovisover there.”He pointed to a line of sheds that floated between two piers where boats could be stored. “He owns some barges that he ships grain on in the fall. The rest of the year, Clovis Fishes For a living, like most everybody in Narda.” 

When we eventually found Clovis it took us an hour to finally convince him that we really were interested in his barges, despite the season, and then we found out what it would cost the villagers to get Clovis to take us to Teirm. Although we knew that cramming all the villagers onto three barges wouldn’t be particularly comfortable for anyone, what bothered me the most was what we would most likely have to do once we made it to Teirm. The villagers couldn’t afford to pay Clovis the money he would charge once we got there so we would basically be stealing from him. 

When we left Narda and returned to our camp we told the other villagers about everything that had happened in Narda. To say they weren’t pleased when they found out we would have to travel on barges was an understatement but honestly, we had no other choice. Once Roran made that clear to the others it seemed they accepted it reluctantly. By the next morning, no one complained since the Ra’zac had shown up during the night. I went with Roran and a few other men when Roran returned to Narda. When we left Narda later that day and returned to our camp Clovis still hadn’t figured out that he would be transporting people rather than animals. Everyone except for the men who would be working as sailors or guards on the barges went to the cove where the barges would stop to pick them up. That night I also made sure my dragon knew to stay out of sight of the barges and anyone on land. 

The next morning, I went back to Narda with Roran and the other men who would be either sailors or guards on the barges. When we arrived at the gate to Narda, the same two soldiers who had been there the first day were there. They lowered their poleaxes to block the way. 

“There be quite a bit more of you this time,” observed the white-haired man. 

“And not all the same ones either. Except for you.” He focused on Roran. “I suppose you expect me to believe that the spear and shield be for pottery as well?”

“No. We’ve been hired by Clovis to protect his barges from attack on the way to Teirm.”

“You?Mercenaries?” The soldiers burst out laughing. “You said you were tradesmen.”

This was obviously not going well, and I could only think of two ways it might end. Both of the ways that had occurred to me would include someone getting hurt if not worse. 

“This pays better,” Roran stated in response to the soldiers’ obvious disbelief and amusement. 

The white-haired man scowled. “You lie. I tried my hand at being a gentleman of fortune once. I spent more nights hungry than not. How large be your company of tradesmen anyway? Seven yesterday and twelve today— thirteen counting you. It seems too large for an expedition from a bunch of shopkeepers.”

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Roran's face. “You look familiar. What’d be your name, eh?”

“Stronghammer.”

“It wouldn't happen to be Roran, would—”

Before I could say something or try and stop him, Roran jabbed forward with his spear, catching the white-haired soldier in the throat. Scarlet blood fountained. Releasing the spear, Roran drew his hammer and twisted round as he blocked the second soldier’s poleax with his shield. Swinging his hammer up and around, Roran crushed the man's helm.

He stood panting between the two corpses. Although I could understand why Roran killed the guards it bothered me, killing someone in self-defence was one thing, but what Roran had just done was murder. I’d suspected that we wouldn’t get past the guards without bloodshed, but I still hadn’t expected what had ended up happening. 

The villagers were staring at Roran in shock until he told them to hide the soldiers’ bodies. After they did Rorannodded and faced us before he said, “Listen. We will walk to the docks at a quick but reasonable pace. We will not run. When the alarm is sounded—and someone may have heard the clash just now—act surprised and interested but not afraid. Whatever You do, give people no reason to suspect us. The lives of your families and friends depend on it. If we are attacked, your only duty is to see the barges launched. Nothing else matters. Am I clear?” 

I didn’t really like it but what other option did I have? I had no-one else in Alagaesia that I knew, and I considered some of the villagers my friends. Not only that but I was certain that Roran already was regretting what he’d done. He just couldn’t afford to dwell on it right now since we needed to get out of Narda, now more than ever. 

Everyone agreed to do what Roran said and we walked through the gate and into Narda.

We reached the docks without incident, and Clovis said, “You be early, Stronghammer. I like that in a man. It’ll give us the opportunity to put things nice an’ shipshape before we head out.”

“Can we leave now?” asked Roran.

“You should know better’n that. Have to wait till the tide’s finished coming in, so we do.” Clovis paused then, taking his first good look at the thirteen of them, and said, “Why, what’d be the matter, Stronghammer? The lot of you look as if you saw the ghost of old Galbatorix himself.”

“Nothing a few hours of sea air won't cure,” said Roran.

After that Clovis decided which barges we would be on we worked alongside the sailors to finish preparing the barges for departure, When the tide was finally high enough, the gangplanks were pulled aboard, the mooring ropes untied, and the sails raised on the three barges as they began to move away from Narda. I used my powers slightly so the barges would move even more quickly although I tried not to do it so much that the extra speed would seem odd to Clovis and his sailors. We eventually made it to the cove where the rest of the villagers were waiting and once, they were all on board we began to sail toward Teirm. 


End file.
